The Roomate: A Crossover
by Garyn Maxwell
Summary: After Ali departs, Tim gets an unexpected roommate...


Note: Just an explanation for this insanity. This is what comes from staying up until four in the morning, watching multiple viewings of the first two Gundam Wing tapes and devouring an entire package of Chip's Ahoy Chewy Cookies and six (!) twelve-ounce cans of Cherry Pepsi. 

The Roommate.

There was a soft tapping noise coming from somewhere far away. Tim Drake blinked, then realized that he was nose-first into his Algebra book. Straightening up, he blinked, rubbing the bridge of his nose where his glasses had been shoved into his face.

The tapping came again, and Tim looked around, realizing it was coming from his door. He stood, stretching and suppressing a yawn, then crossed his dorm room at Brentwood Academy in a few short strides. Opening the door a crack, he peered suspiciously out it. "Yeah?"

"Yo, Timbo!" Kip Ketterling said, his broad face splitting in a grin. "You feel up to a movie tonight?"

Tim frowned at his new friend. "Kip, it's already past curfew. You do remember what Miss Bigelow promised to do to us if she caught us roaming again, right?"

Kip shrugged, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "Well, it'll just be me and Buzz, I guess."

Tim sighed. "Look, Kip. I don't want you to think I'm cutting out on you or anything, but I had a real late night last night, and I was already sacking out."

The pudgy boy blinked at Tim, looking him up and down. "Oh, sorry 'bout that. See ya tomorrow, then!"

"Enjoy the movie," Tim muttered, closing the door behind him. He leaned against it, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Then he stood, all vestiges of sleepiness gone, and strode purposefully across the room. 

__

I hate copping out on them like that, but I've got a job to do, he thought as he got out a red and green uniform. Several moments later, Robin went out the window and began his patrol of Bristol.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" 'It was the best of times, it was the worst of times.' Can anyone tell me who made that famous quote, in what book by what legendary author?" The English Lit teacher looked around at her class.

Tim wasn't paying much attention to the lecture, instead concentrating on not looking like he was dozing. It had been a slow night, only one mugging and two break-ins to deal with. Nothing at all like downtown Gotham, where all you had to do was follow the screams.

Life had actually been kind of slow over the last several days. Not like he was complaining at all, he rather enjoyed the peace and quiet. It just seemed ... too quiet, if it was possible.

__

Like the calm before a storm.

He wasn't sure that he liked that idea very much. The last time he had a nice lull ... well, he couldn't remember one. If it wasn't a lunatic on the loose like Bane, or the Joker, or even such minor leaguers such as Cluemaster, it was a disaster of epic proportions, No Man's Land, and either of the Contagion viruses sprung easily to mind. 

But lately, it was if nothing big was happening.

He resolved to look into it ... just after he got ... some ... sleep ...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Drake," Buzz Cohen said, catching up to Tim on the outside path. Tim was headed in the direction of his dorm, for he had his last class of the day. "I heard you got a new roommate."

Tim stopped dead. "What?" he asked, blinking. 

"You mean you didn't know?" Buzz asked, clapping Tim on the back. "I just heard about it from Miss Bigelow!"

Now he was in a hurry. Tim jogged up to the dorm building. A new roommate ... not a good thing. He could get away with the night-job without anyone else in the room, because he could come and go as he pleased out the window. He was able to do it easily enough with Ali and his guard, but a new guy...

__

Great, maybe this will be the storm that I'm dreading, Tim thought grimly as he opened the door to his room.

Surprisingly, it didn't look all that different. The other side was as sparse as it had been before, with the exception of three unopened briefcases. A young man, dressed in the school's uniform, was at his computer console. 

"Ah," Tim said, clearing his throat. The boy turned, and Tim got his first good look at him. He was skinny ... the uniform didn't seem to fit him right. His dark brown hair fell in ragged spikes around Prussian blue eyes. "I'm Tim Drake," he said informally, offering his hand.

The boy ignored the hand. "My name is ... Heero Yuy," he said softly. "I appear to be your ... roommate."

To Be Continued!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dundundun!! So, a mixing of stories! It shall be interesting how they shall get along, no? 

Methinks I should stay away from caffeine and sugar ... but only after I've finished this story!!


End file.
